Lovers and Parents
by Insanely Me
Summary: Yassen has some problems. Dating his dead mentor's child is one. The other one is his mentor. Who isn't dead. Rated T. Please tell me if I need to change it.
1. Strange Meetings

**Hope you like it! Yassen seems OOC in some places, but he loves him and trusts him enough to have human emotions around him. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorvich, I would have so much fun!**

Two figures walked up the path to a small house in Russia in the dead of night, talking to each other.

"I don't think this is a good idea John."

"Helen, it'll be fine. Yassen will remember me and will either help us find a place to stay or let us stay with him. He might even now where Alex is!"

"Still, he might be mad at you for not telling him we weren't dead, and he isn't known as Scorpia's best for nothing. And he probably doesn't know about Alex!"

"To late for second thoughts now. Were already here."

Helen rolled her eyes as her husband rung the doorbell.

***!*!*!*!***

Yassen smiled, looking at his sleeping lover. When standing, he was barely 5'3', but stubbornly insisted he was at least 5'5'. His blond hair, fit body, and sun kissed skin, coupled with his sarcastic, but usually cheery, personality, made him irresistible to Yassen. He lightly stroked the side of Alex's face, and said person woke up at the touch.

Alex smiled back at him and wrapped his arm's around the older mans waist and buried his face in his chest. Yassen chuckled and gently pushed him away. "How is my little one today?" Alex simply rolled his eyes. Yassen laughed and pulled him back towards him. Alex kissed him lightly, teasing him, and hiding under the covers when he attempted to deepen it. He tried to grab him, but Alex had already slipped out of the bed and was running towards the kitchen. Yassen followed him quickly. Alex was so busy looking over his shoulders, he didn't see that he had cornered himself.

Yassen quickly took control of the situation and backed Alex into the wall. He was all over him in a second, kissing every part of him he could reach. Yassen's hands slid up and down his back, getting closer to his destination with each downward stroke. He trailed wet, hot kisses down Alex's bare chest to the edge of his pants. Alex moaned softly as his hands caught up with his mouth. His thumbs hooked around his waistband and... the doorbell rang.

"Are you serious?" Alex exclaimed as he heard the _ding- dong_. Yassen laughed as he saw the look on his lovers face. It was priceless. "Go on Alex, get some clothes on and then get back over here." He smirked as Alex trudged at the room, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Stupid Russian **(He is Russian, right?)** Assassins."

"Hey," he called to him as he went to answer the door "The faster you get back down here, the faster I'll be able to get rid of who ever's at the door, and the faster we'll be able to finish what we started." The footsteps became noticeable faster at that.

Yassen chuckled again, softer this time as his hand turned the knob. The laughter died and was replaced by a look of shock. "John?"

***!*!*!*!**

_ "John?"_

"Um, hey Yassen." _Wow. This is weirder than I thought it'd be. _John thought.

"I thought you were blown up! You to Helen! Why didn't you call me! Why didn't you call Alex!"

Yassen's face turned scary when he said Alex. About three seconds later, John was pressed against the wall with a knife at his throat. Helen gasped, forgetting to say I told you so. "Why didn't you come get Alex! He had to live with Ian! Ian!" John interrupted him. "What's wrong with Ian?" Yassen chuckled darkly. "Everything! He didn't give a damn about Alex! He stuck him with random housekeepers until he found a permanent one after Alex had turned eight! After Ian was killed, MI6 recruited him because the only times Ian spent anytime with Alex was when he was training him to become a spy!" John gave him a pained look. "Killed?" he whispered. "Ian was killed?"

Yassen's face went strangely calm. "I told you all that about your son, and all you have to say is that Ian's dead?" John suddenly looked straight into Yassen's eyes. "Did you kill him?" Yassen stared him right back. "Yes, I did." he said calmly. They were suddenly all over each other, kicking and punching, the knife laying forgotten on the floor.

John had finally pinned Yassen, when he saw a hand in the mirror. A hand holding a gun. He froze. "Good idea. Now get off me." John did and backed away slowly to his wife. " Wonderful. Now, I believe you wanted to meet your son, Helen? Come on over here Alex."

***!*!*!*!***

Helen and John stared at the small figure that walked around the corner. He looked a lot like John except he was shorter, depending more on speed, agility, and flexibility than brute strength. His eyes were more of a deep chocolate brown instead of an earthy tone, and he was very tan, as if he spent a lot of time outside recently. What shocked them them was the gun in his hand.

"You can put the gun down now Alex." Yassen said. Alex did so slowly, putting the small firearm in his pocket before staring at the visitors. They both flinched under his gaze. The pair of eyes had a knowing look about them that scared them both. They had seen more than John had and he was in the business for years. He still was, in fact. They had called MI6 after the bombing and they went deep under cover many times since then, Helen being used to keep attention from them. She wasn't a spy, but before becoming a nurse, she had wanted to be an actress, and she was pretty good. They had asked Blunt to tell everyone they were dead. That way, there real identity's would be almost impossible to discover because who in there right mind would pretend to be dead while they had a son?

"Alex, these people are your parents." Yassen said as he looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. First his eyes said surprise, quickly turning to anger, then turning to hurt. Yassen hated when Alex was hurt, physically or mentally. He would withdraw and put on his mask of indifference whenever he felt strong emotions, but especially with hurt. He had felt betrayed and forgotten when they had showed up, so he could hardly imagine what Alex was feeling.

***!*!*!*!***

_They were alive. They had been alive this whole time, but never felt like telling me. They didn't care. Why had they abandoned me? What could I have done for them to not want me? _Alex suddenly felt very alone. He didn't see Yassen's worried eyes or notice his change of expression. He just felt numb. He stared somewhere off in the distance as they started talking, vaguely realizing that they needed someplace to stay for a while. They wanted someplace close by so they could visit Alex. _Him. _

"Alex?" Yassen asked suddenly. He looked over at him and his eyes softened. "Yes?" He said. "Step over here with me a minute, I need to talk to you." Alex followed him into the kitchen, where just this morning he and Yassen had been getting turned on. Yassen closed the door, that was sound and bullet proof, and sat down on a stool. He motioned for Alex to come sit in his lap and he did. "Alex," He asked hesitantly, "I know your not going to like what I'm about to say, but please think about it." He took a deep breath and then went on. "How would you feel if Helen and John stayed with us. I think they really do want to get to know you. What do you say?" He asked the last part almost hopefully. Alex swallowed. "But what if they decided to leave again?" He whispered softly, as if scared to even say it. "Alex, you can't just stay away from people because you're afraid to get hurt. If I hadn't told you how I felt, if I had been to scared, think of all the good times we would have missed." Alex stared at him for a moment before busting out laughing. "Yassen, if you hadn't become an assassin, you would have made one hell of a poet!" Yassen rolled his eyes. "Can I take that as a yes?" Alex looked at him and nodded. "Good, because if you had said no, I wouldn't be able to do this." He pulled Alex's chin towards him and kissed him lightly, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth and massaging the inside of it before moving and standing up. "Come on, we've got to tell them they can stay." Alex sighed but walked to the door and back into the living room.

***!*!*!*!***

Helen and John waited patiently. Well, they tried to. John paced and Helen drummed continuously on the coffee table. They both jumped when the door opened and Yassen and Alex walked out. "You can stay." Yassen said simply. "Thanks!" John said and Helen beamed. "There's a guest bedroom at the end of that hall." He pointed to the right side of the house "There's a bathroom right beside it." He pointed at the door he had just come out of. "That's the kitchen, and this is the

living room. Your welcome to use anything you need. Feel free to make those two rooms your own."

After that, the conversation stopped and everyone stood around, unsure what to. "Well," Helen said "John and I will be back later. We're going to go pick up our things and then buy anything we've forgotten. Do you need anything in particular?" Yassen shrugged. "I don't think so." She nodded "Alright then. We'll be back in a little while." They were at the door, about to leave when Yassen said, "Wait one second." They all stood around awkwardly for a moment before Yassen emerged with a house key. "Here you go." They hurried out of the door faster than Alex would think possible.

"Alex," Yassen said conversationally "Do you remember this morning?" About three seconds later, they were on the couch and _ahem _ing_. _

A while later, Alex lifted his head from Yassen's bare chest. "How are we going to tell them?" Yassen shot straight up. "Ohshitohshitohshit!" He stared at Alex for a second before laughing crazily. "You know what, forget it. I'm going to tell him as soon as he wakes up tomorrow." Alex smiled his devious smile. "Or we could let him walk in on us." They began laughing like maniacs. After they had calmed down, Alex laid his head back on Yassen's chest and fell asleep. Yassen smiled before drifting of into his own dreamland. He had troubles, but for now, he felt peaceful.

**Hope you like it! Do you want me to continue this or just end it here? I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review!**


	2. Strange Conversations

**Yeah! Update! I finally typed it! Now you have to read it! And I'm pretty sure this is going to be a three shot. So, enjoy the next to last chapter!**

John Rider woke up with a crick in his neck. He stretched painfully, wincing as his joints creaked, and then hopped up, resembling a child on Christmas eve.

All of his jumping woke his wife, and Helen sighed at her husbands antics.

She got up slower, weighed down by the look in Alex's eyes when he has seen them for the first time in over fourteen years. They held betrayal, and hurt.

Helen took her time, wanting to delay the inevitable why did you leave me talk they would have to have with the youngest Rider.

Then she snorted at herself in disgust. She had denied herself the joy of being with her child for years, and now that she was there, she was delaying it. Not anymore she wasn't.

To her husbands delight, she stood up and quickly dressed before speeding out the door.

Following the smell of French Vanilla coffee, they traversed to the living room, and stopped when they found Alex curled up on the couch. He was sipping out of a cup, which was presumably were the smell was coming from. He was staring at the wall across from him, not moving in the slightest until Helen stepped towards him to pat his shoulder. He curled backwards into the couch to get away from her touch, and she withdrew her hand, hurt.

"Yassen want's to talk to you." He told them dispassionately.

She bit her lip, but followed her no longer bouncing husband to the kitchen, where Alex was motioning.

"Alex said you wanted to talk to us?" John asked stiffly.

Yassen's mouth dropped open, and he closed it before it dropped again. Glaring, he turned and looked towards Alex, who had followed them into the kitchen.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless faggot." He told him.

Helen's mouthed dropped open, and she made a threatening step towards the assassin before Alex retaliated.

"You do realize you just called me a bundle of sticks, right?" Alex asked, an eyebrow raised delicately.

John choked back laughter, and Helen couldn't help but giggle when Yassen stuck his tongue out at him, before he realized how childish it was and blushing horridly.

"And besides," Alex interrupted, "I thought you were going to tell them something." He said, motioning towards the couple.

Yassen glared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Fine. John, Helen, I'm having sex with your son."

There was complete silence for a moment before Alex's head slammed against the bar where he had gone to sit beside Yassen.

"Very subtle." Came his muffled voice, reaching his parents frozen ears.

Apparently, someone just turned the setting to defrost, because Helen started screeching and John fell off of his seat.

Yassen winced as the woman explained to him exactly how she was going to murder him, and John was yelling at Alex, who's face had gone cold and emotionless during the tirade.

Then the silence came again, and Yassen sighed tiredly.

"Why don't I tell you the whole story before you start to judge." He told them, and Helen rolled her eyes. She was going to kill the man.

So he poured them both mugs of coffee and told them everything that had happened in the time they were gone, starting after Ian had died. He told them, with the occasional tidbits from Alex, about how they met, and how MI6 had blackmailed him into helping them, and how they had even made him drop out of school. He explained how Jack had been killed, and how MI6 had left him by himself, refusing to get him help or someone to check on him every once in a while. He told them how he had quit and helped the Russian Mob every once in a while, taking Alex with him sometimes, if he wanted to.

John listened intently, and realized how much his almost son and birth son needed this relationship. It kept them intact and sane. He only had one question for them.

"Are you to in love, or lust?" He asked, hoping they would answer correctly.

He expected Yassen to answer, and was surprised when Alex spoke up.

"I love him." He told John softly, surprising him again with the emotion in his voice.

They stared at each other before John nodded.

"Okay."

Helen looked at him in fury.

"Okay? How can you be okay with our son getting fucked by a _man_, who's at least ten years older than him!" She yelled, swatting him upside the head.

"So it's my sexuality you have a problem with?" Alex questioned her, and she couldn't help but feel as if it was test for his approval.

Helen paused to think.

She had been raised in a homophobic home, but she didn't personally have a problem with gays. And she couldn't berate them on the age difference because she had had an affair with a thirty year old married man in high school, and that man had been her first true love.

She sighed.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just, God, a little, um, overwhelmed." She muttered. "You know, I'm going to go cool down. I'll be back."

She grabbed her pocket book and nearly ran out the door with her husband in tow.

"That went well." Yassen remarked, watching the couple clamber into the car and back out of the driveway as soon as they could.

Alex snorted and went back to drinking his coffee.

"Ugh." He moaned as drank the rest of the now cold and nasty coffee.

Yassen laughed at him and covered his lips with his own, nearly suffocating Alex in his need to be close.

"Possessive much?" Alex asked him sarcastically when he was picked up and carried to the bathroom.

Yassen growled at him, and slammed the door shut and locked it as they undressed and stepped under the spray of water now coming from the showerhead.

Alex leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around the small waist. He traced the ribs sticking out through the skin while frowning.

"You need to eat." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, like you have the right to insult _my_ eating habits." Alex told him, jabbing at Yassen's own concave stomach with one of his fingers.

They bickered with each other, standing under the water, content to be loved by the other. And for the moment, that's all they needed.

**Wow, still short. But Anywho, you can review now. If you want to be the owner of your own unicorn, you will review. But hey, if you don't want your own Earl, just go on your happy little way. Kay, dat's it. **


End file.
